Hajun
Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A|'1-A' Name: Hajun Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hadou God, Sixth Heaven, God of Dai Yokukai Tengu-Dou Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Acausality, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal, Enhanced Senses|Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence when in his own territory) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level+ (At full power, Hajun is the most powerful character in the entire Masadaverse. Killed Reinhard, Marie and Mercurius with absolute ease, and would have killed Ren as well if he had even payed attention to Ren's existence. He has as a Taikyoku value of infinity that is constantly rising, whereas even Tenma Yato only has a Taikyoku value of 100) |''' Hyperverse level+ (Without his tumor Hajun is just Regular hadou god ) '''Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal+ Durability: High Hyperverse level+ (Tanked everything Reinhard, Mercurius and Ren threw at him, only considering it "mere noise") Stamina: Limitless Range: High Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Sees the world through his own Taikyoku, making him Nigh-Omniscient, also knows the capabilities of all Hadou Gods whose Laws were recorded within the Throne (Though he cannot use them properly due to how his Law conflicts with theirs). However, Hajun is insane, extremely self-centered and arrogant, and generally cannot focus on anything other than himself Weaknesses: Hajun is immensely arrogant and overconfident, he has extremely poor control over the Laws of other Hadou Gods due to the nature of his own, absorbing large quantities of souls will noticeably weaken Hajun, and removing/destroying his "Tumor" (A separate being that subconsciously feeds Hajun power) will weaken him immensely, temporally freezing the throne can halt Hajun's Law from being completed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atziluth have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taikyoku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taikyoku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taikyoku is the origin of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atziluth. *Universe - everyone who has reached Atziluth is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hadou / Gudou god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Kamunagra - Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of the God, but inside is a different universe. *Hadou God - the state of the Royal Path, the spirit that tends to a constant, unlimited expansion, no matter how great or small was not the world Hadou flood the whole thing. Because of this, before the fifth heaven two Hadou deity could not co-exist, as they would devour one another until only one them is left alive. *Dai Roku Ten (Brahman / 6th Heaven) - A Hado deity that came to the throne, is the "soul of the world", a fundamental principle of all things and phenomena, all the space, all beings, all souls, all that exists / does not exist in the world, the whole the world is his body. Dai Yon Ten was the one who rewrote the Throne of the Third Heaven system. Hajun is the present God of the Throne, beyond time and space, for all sectors of the world. Needless to say, that ordinary beings can not perceive it. Inside his world, he is available as a sensory or avatar. Manji Mandala - Muryou Taisuu '- Hajun desire that goes beyond even special wishes. He is the strongest and the only Hado God with a strong Gudou core. Thus, it is impossible to beat his taikyoku, as it grows without any restrictions. His abilities are limitless and can not transcend, while not initially absolute. Hajun's possibilities have no limit, it can only be described as a "Strength". Hajun is eternal, he does not have a ruler and easily surpass anynthing in themetaverse, where it has an ultra-high density and frequency. His pride, his unwavering confidence that "I am the absolute because it's me" allows him to ignore even the strongest desire. *'Metsujin Messo: A minor manifestation of Hajun’s Law, Metsujin Messo’s appearance is unknown, but it is extremely powerful, being able to kill Hadou God Marie in a single blow. *'Manji Mandala - Muryou Taisuu:' The manifestation of Hajun’s Law, “I want to be alone”. While its function is simple when compared to the Laws of the other Hadou Gods, it is by far the most deadly. If it were ever activated, all of existence would be annihilated aside from Hajun himself, allowing him to be left alone for all of eternity. *'Throne' - All Hadou laws are imprinted in the throne, where Hajun can use them, albeit weakened. Dai Yokukai Tengu-Dou '''- Metaverse of Hajun, his infinite territory in which Hadou and Gudou gods coexist , as well as everything else. The world in which the story of Kajiri Kamui Kagura takes place. "Everyone loves only himself" - this is the law of this world. The ideology of Hajun, that he distributed throughout nature. In a world where all suffer from narcissistic personality disorder, one person thimks he is God himself. This is the law of all values and theories, be it good or bad. "I enjoy myself in any form." Any association, from the family to the state, can only exist because everyone is able to spare a minimum for interactions with other people, the municipality and the country and the work of the legal system, it depends on this, but all it does for society itself. Some actions may at first seem altruistic, but it is pursued for selfish purposes. For example, a man who died in defense of their love. The woman will say "This person was a great", but her true intention are "Wow, I am crying because he is dead." All who live in this world are willing to elevate himself in their own eyes. Because of this, the number of Gudou Gods appearing is enormous. Shinto and Buddhism and religion and morals in general do not exist and there is no concept of Hell and Paradise (the Holy Land), people do not even know the concept of the soul. After all, it is natural to think: if I live now, then before that I did not die (there is no past life) - people are not afraid even of death to the fullest. Therefore, lover or parents can even sacrifice their safety for the sake of others to amuse your self-esteem. From the moment of the universe control Metsujin Messo all strive for Annihilation, this universe is currently the biggest serial slaughter. When finished sit, with the idea of "how well exist in this universe, only with myself," he begins to spread all over the world desire - everyone starts with no reason to kill each other, regardless of love or affinity, including insects, animals, humans, and even atoms. '''Chant —Om— Abokya Beiroshano Makabodara Mani Handoma Jinbara Harabaritaya Un. Vajra Thathuvan. Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan Abila Unken Sowaka! Tenchi Genmyo, Shinbe Hen Tsurikiji: Manji Mandala— Muryou Taisuu! Key: with Tumor | without Tumor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Shinzo_Bansho_vs_Hajun.png Category:Kami Sama Series Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Causality Users